Christmas Kisses!
by MitsukaiYuki
Summary: Mikan made the mistake of calling Natsume gay in front of everyone. Before she knew it, she and Natsume are engaging in a battle of tongues in front of the whole school population. A very hot make-out session which took her breath away. "Now tell me, polka. Who's gay?"
1. Christmas Kisses

It's Christmas! Yay! And another one-shot from me! I don't know what came over me when I wrote this cliché one-shot but hey! Life is full of clichés. In romance or not. Hehe! Enjoy!

* * *

v_*^—^*_v

_Summary: Mikan made the mistake of calling Natsume gay in front of everyone. Before she knew it, she and Natsume are engaging in the battle of tongue in front of the whole school population. A very hot make-out session which took her breath away. "Now tell me, polka. Who's gay?"_

~v_*^—^*_v~

* * *

_~*—•—_o_—_0—o—_•—*~_

_It's hard to deny something so undeniable especially when it's right there in front of you._

_~*—•—_o_—_0—o—_•—*~_

* * *

**_Christmas Kisses_**

* * *

Someone knocked at the door but Mikan being the heavy sleeper didn't wake up and the knock at the door remained unanswered. After a few more knocks, probably two more, Mikan's door slammed open to reveal a very pissed Hotaru Imai with the well-known gun in her hand. Hotaru walked to Mikan's bed only to find her still sprawled on the bed, sleeping.

Hotaru twitched in annoyance. She aimed the gun at the sleeping girl's head and...

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! THUD!**

Mikan got thrown out of bed and straight on the floor. "OW! What's the big idea?!" Mikan, now completely awake, exclaimed while rubbing her hurting head.

"What time is it, baka." Hotaru didn't ask. She said it as a statement. Mikan looked at her digital clock before she stood up and sat on the bed.

"It's 11:24 pm. Why'd you ask? You're the one with a watch."

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Mou~! Stop hitting me, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed as she rubbed her head again while Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

"I'll stop hitting you when you stop being an idiot. It's called Baka Gun for a reason."

Mikan just sighed at her best friend's words. "Why are you here anyway?" Hotaru shook her head and glared at the brunette.

"I knew it's going to be like this." Hotaru sighed and pushed Mikan out of the bed.

"What? Why are you pushing me?"

"Get dressed and I'll help with your make-up." Hotaru pushed Mikan towards her bathroom.

"What are you saying Hotaru?" Mikan didn't understand Hotaru's words and why she told her to get dressed.

"For the Christmas party you idiot. Now hurry up!" Mikan's eyes widened as she remembered that they do have the party that started at 10:00 pm. Mikan sprinted to the bathroom planning to have a quick shower.

After ten minutes, Mikan got out of the bathroom with her robe on. She found Hotaru sitting at her bed waiting for her and next to her was her dress and she didn't have a clue how Hotaru found it. Hotaru wore a black chiffon dress that ended above her knees with a black ribbon on the left side of the waist paired with black stilettos that has diamonds on the straps. She also applied make-up while Mikan was in the shower.

Hotaru guided her to the mirror and proceeded to dry her hair and putting her head band with diamonds that is shaped like a butterfly on it. Next, Hotaru applied very light and simple make-up yet very eye-catching because she added a little glitter of eyeshadow. Hotaru didn't apply lipstick but instead she used strawberry flavored lip gloss that she knew is Mikan's favorite. After that, Hotaru handed her the dress and pushed her to the bathroom again to change.

Mikan went out, not sure about how she look. "What do you think, Hotaru?"

Mikan is wearing a white tube dress that ended above her knees with a red sash ribbon on her waist and three inch red heels. Hotaru scrutinized her from head to toe before giving a small smile. The dress was simple as well as the make-up. Just perfect for someone like her. _Simple_ is all Mikan need to be.

"Hyuuga's jaw will drop if he sees you. Get your purse and let's go." Hotaru walked out of Mikan's room first followed by the confused and hurrying Mikan.

"Jeez that Hotaru! Why did she have to mention Natsume at a time like this?" She muttered to herself and went out of the room only to find Hotaru speeding away with her new invention. Hotaru threw her a look that says...

"You're slow, that's why." Mikan stomped her feet before running to the venue still pouting because her best friend left her just like that.

Mikan arrived and found the whole place jammed with people. She looked around for her friends and her best friend but she has an idea where she might be so she went directly to where crabs are served completely oblivious to the look, glances and murmurs that the people, especially the guys, give her.

Sure enough, Hotaru sat at a table full with crabs that only differ on how they were cooked but all looks very delicious. There are people with her that are trying to talk to her but gave up when they realized that her attention was solely on the crab. Mikan walked towards them and found that the people with her are none other than Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme and Sumire.

"Hey guys!"

Heads turned to her and their eyes widened.

"Mikan-chan, you're so beautiful!" Anna and Nonoko chorused while the others nodded in response.

Mikan smiled, "Thanks guys! Merry Christmas!" She greeted and they greeted her back.

Sumire flipped her hair to the side. "Good enough. But I'm still gonna win all the awards." She laughed evilly while her friends just sweat dropped while Koko sighed. He's used to her attitude already.

"Uhh... Okay. Good luck with that." Mikan raised an unsure eyebrow. (a/n: XD unsure eyebrow. Haha!)

Mikan then turned to the others. "Anyway, have you guys seen Ruka-pyon and Natsume? I haven't seen them yet. I wanna greet them." They glanced at each other then shook their heads.

"You are all idiots." Hotaru said while wiping her mouth. Every pair of eyes turned to look at Hotaru with raised eyebrows at being called an idiot.

"Just find all the stupid screaming girls and you'll find them." They all nodded their heads in agreement. She does have a point in that. Natsume and Ruka are still the most popular boys in school after all. Irreplaceable or just simply impossible to replace.

"By the way, Why are you late?" Sumire asked.

Mikan smiled sheepishly at them. "Uh... Hehe. I overslept and forgot about it."

_Typical_, they all thought.

"Hotaru's late too, you know!" Mikan said in her defense.

Hotaru merely glanced at her then took a sip of her mixed juice. "Unlike an idiot like you who overslept and forgot about the party, I have a very important business to take care of."

Mikan rolled her eyes at the mention of 'important business', "and what important business is that? Secretly taking Ruka-pyon's pictures and selling them? So Ruka-pyon is considered important, huh?" Mikan remarked and that made everyone's eyes widen in shock to hear Mikan speak like that to Hotaru.

Hotaru's eye twitched.

_Bullseye_, Mikan thought as she smirked while everyone got nervous.

"Um... Mikan, I think I saw Natsume and Ruka over there!" Koko said in a hurry as he pointed to a random direction fearing what will happen next.

"Okay then! See ya!"

Mikan then ran off to find the two boys while occasionally declining invites to dance by boys who caught sight of her. Finally, Mikan heard giggling, squealing and shouting. She went to where the noise is coming from and figured that Natsume and Ruka must be in the middle of all this and probably suffering. She squeezed through all the girls which is hard because all of them are jumping in excitement. What's there to jump about?

Her eyes widened as she was suddenly pushed forward and landed on cold, hard ground. "Itai!" She sat up and rubbed her throbbing cheek not noticing that the squealing and the shouting stopped leaving only the music. It wasn't a graceful fall so it definitely hurts a lot. Obviously. Was there any graceful fall existing?

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Mikan looked up to a familiar face.

Mikan brightened as she found one of the two people that she was looking for. "Ruka-pyon!" She exclaimed and stood up, forgetting the embarrassing fact that she just fell on the ground.

"Jeez, Sakura. When will you ever stop calling me that?" Ruka said as he turned slightly pink. After all those years that they've known each other, she still call him 'Ruka-pyon'

"Never~!" Mikan teased him and was 'accidentally' pushed from her side. Out of balance, Mikan thought that her face might be meeting the ground again and could only close her eyes as she felt herself falling. Ruka's eyes widened at the sudden push on Mikan that he didn't have time processing that Mikan is falling face first.

But to Mikan's confusion, she never felt the landing that she was expecting and instead felt two big and warm hands caught her before her face even met the ground. Ruka let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding and was relieved nothing bad happened to Mikan.

If Hotaru see even one scratch on Mikan, he'll surely face the wrath of the newly upgraded Baka Cannon she invented. Mikan didn't move a muscle and instead kept her eyes squeezed shut. Not bothering to look at her saviour's face.

"I know I'm hot as hell but how long are you gonna keep yourself on top of me, strawberries?"

Okay... Nevermind needing to look at her saviour's face. She knew very damn well who owned that deep husky voice that sounded very sexy to her at a very wrong moment. Damn. But then she started replaying what he just said in her mind.

_I know I'm hot as hell but how long are you gonna keep yourself on top of me, strawberries..._

_keep yourself on top of me, strawberries..._

_on top of me, strawberries..._

strawberries?

STRAWBERRIES!

Her hazel eyes snapped open only to meet a pair of amused bright crimson eyes staring down at her and only a few inches away from her flushed face.

"Shut it, you pervert!" She exclaimed as she quickly stood properly and away from his arms. She was confused at the sudden disappointment that washed over her when she pulled herself away from Natsume's warm embrace.

Not that he was embracing her. No. He just caught her and save her. Yeah that was just it.

Unknown to her, Natsume did embrace her. Using her fall as an excuse. To him, she looked very beautiful. More beautiful than usual but he'd rather kill himself than say it out loud. It's been years since their first meeting and he noted that she really did grew up in terms of appearance. She now have curves in the right places and she is no longer the flat-chested girl he deemed her to be. Her soft brown hair grew, now reaching her waist. For short, her body is what every model would kill for. But that's only about her body. Nevermind her maturity in attitude. She is still the nosy but cute (ugh... Did he really describe her as cute?) and cheerful little girl he knew. And not to mention clumsy.

"Hn."

Another song started and it's surprisingly a slow one. But that doesn't matter to Mikan. Slow or not, she'll invite anyone to dance with her with a sweet smile on her face that will make you unable to resist and decline her request.

"Let's dance! Ruka-pyon! Natsume!"

And that includes inviting two most popular and hottest guys in school to dance with her. Mikan smiled brightly as she took their hand. Ignoring all the murmurs and curses of fan girls watching them. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed Ruka's hand from Mikan, confusing everyone present including the person who has his hand grabbed.

"Oh. Mikan, I'll be taking Nogi for a while. Have fun with Hyuuga," Hotaru told her while holding a camera in her hand clearly showing what she intends to do with him and holding Ruka's hand in the other. Her statement and her hold on his hand made Ruka's face flush that made him look cute which Hotaru didn't fail to take a picture of.

Mikan was confused but nodded anyway.

They watched as Hotaru drag a red-faced Ruka towards the other side of the dance floor. _Is that really Imai?_ was what's running to everyone's head after witnessing what happened.

"Oi polka. My hand."

Mikan looked at Natsume in confusion. She blinked three times which he noted to be quite... _cute_. He shook his head at the thought. Natsume looked down on their hands and she followed his gaze. Understanding dawned upon her as she saw that she's still tightly gripping his hand.

Mikan shrugged. "Oh well. Guess it's just the two of us now. Come on Natsume, Let's dance!" She said as she went back to her usual cheerfulness. Natsume stared at her for a long while before letting out a sigh and pulling her closer to him by their still intertwined hands.

People watching them gasp in surprise including Mikan who were also surprised. They didn't expect Natsume to actually accept her request to dance but to some certain people, that is exactly what they expected him to do. They did expect a few sarcastic and arrogant remarks coming from him though.

Mikan watched wordlessly as he slowly placed his left hand on the small of her back pulling her closer to his body and intertwining his right hand with her left. Natsume gazed down at her to see her innocent hazel eyes stare up at him. Natsume leaned closer to her ears and Mikan could feel his hot breath that sent tingles down her spine.

"Don't you dare step on my feet, strawberries. Knowing you, there's a big possibility that you might not only step on my feet but fall completely." He said as they started dancing to the music.

_And there it is..._

Mikan pouted at that. _This guy is a mood killer. A very good mood killer._ "Hm. If that's the case, you'll just have to catch me then." She said with a smile trying to match his playfulness.

Natsume smirked, amused by the brunette's response to his statement. "And why should I do that?"

Mikan contemplated at that. Why should he be the one to catch her? "Because everyone will think that you're a bad dance partner." Mikan grinned as she looked up at his crimson eyes that watched her in amusement.

What they're doing felt so natural that it feels like they've been doing it for years. Oh wait, they've been really doing it for years already! Every Christmas, they always manage to find time to dance with each other. Sometimes the first dance and for some unknown reason, he was always her last dance.

"We can't have everyone thinking that about me, can we?" He said with a smirk as she rested her head on his shoulder without thinking and closed her eyes to bask herself in his warmth.

"No. We can't." _Liar. You never cared about what others think of you._

"Hn." _You're an exemption._

Natsume and Mikan swayed to the music like they were the only people in the world and nothing else mattered to them at the moment. And the strange thing is, they didn't want it to end. Just for a night, a moment, let it only be the two of them. No missions, tests, trainings, lessons or fights to think about. Just them.

The people watching them could only think about how perfect they look with each other including those who are in Natsume's fan club. It's hard to deny something so undeniable especially when it's right there in front of you. They could only stare in awe as the pair owned the dance floor. All dancing pairs stopped and walked away from the dance floor when they caught sight of Natsume and Mikan. It wasn't everyday when you'll see these two together and not fighting.

_Tonight really is special._

"Ne, Natsume. Are you gay?"

Everyone sweat dropped. Trust Mikan to destroy the mood. Natsume automatically stopped and twitch at her words. Mikan, confused at the sudden stop, looked up at Natsume who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"What makes you think that, _polka-dots._" Natsume said through his teeth and that made Mikan nervous from some reason.

"B-because you complain a lot whenever I touch you." Mikan bit her lower lip, afraid that she made him mad while everyone just shook their heads at how incredibly dense she is.

Natsume remained motionless in front of Mikan while letting his bangs cover his face. "N-natsume..." And his lack of response made Mikan more nervous than she already is that she stared poking him.

_Poke poke_

"Natsume..."

_Poke poke_

"Natsu—mph" Natsume didn't let her finish. He grabbed her head towards him and crashed his lips on hers to a rather needy and hungry kiss with a hint of irritation to it.

Mikan, who was stunned didn't react at first but then the urge to push him away faded as his feelings flow inside her. She started to kiss him back much to his relief. The needy and hungry kiss slowly turned into a gentle one that Mikan felt like she was the most important person in the world to him.

But she can't think like that.

She can't just assume because of a single kiss. As if sensing her doubts, the gentle one turned wild as their tongues battled with each other and that was enough to make Mikan's knees weak and if Natsume isn't holding her, she would surely fall. They didn't think at all that people might be watching them and even if they did know, they didn't care. It was just the two of them.

"Now tell me, polka. Who's gay?" Natsume whispered to her while breathing heavily just after they parted but still kept their arms around each other.

"Do you really have to ask that now? Stupid Natsume." Mikan replied also breathing heavily. She looked up at Natsume with flushed face and dazed eyes that Natsume found irresistable.

While the two are in their own world, everyone watched with their eyes wide. Even the teachers present were speechless. Jinno was frozen in shock that he didn't even put a stop to the extreme PDA, Misaki face-palmed and looked away from the scene and Narumi stared at the two with wide amazed eyes. His two precious students just showed everyone a jaw-dropping scene.

Did they just see _the_ Natsume Hyuuga, the academy's coldest and mysterious—and sexiest in fan girls point of view—person and Mikan Sakura, the innocent, sweet and not to mention dense but beautiful girl make out in front of them? Ah well. Surely, it isn't some Natsume and Mikan wannabe right? Those two are the unlikeliest couple since those two are often seen arguing and fighting over every little thing. Who would have thought.

That's right who would have thought.

But as they say, there's always more than what meets the eye.

Suddenly, the fireworks started and everyone looked up at the sky to watch, forgetting what they had just witnessed while the two merely looked up at the sky then back to each other's melting gaze.

"Merry Christmas, Natsume." Mikan greeted him with a smile then rested her head again on his shoulder with her forehead touching the crook of his neck.

Natsume smiled a little in secret. It was christmas and he got to show everyone that she belongs to him so what the heck.

"Merry Christmas... strawberries." Of course, a little teasing shouldn't be forgotten.

Mikan smiled nonetheless.

* * *

This was on standby and I decided to do some last-minute editing before posting this. So I hope you enjoyed this even though it's cliché! Merry Christmas again!

-MitsukaiYuki


	2. True Meaning of His Gift

This isn't connected to the first one. Sorry if some parts are so dramatic. Hahaha! Enjoy! Once again, Merry Christmas Everybody!

**Kipla**: Oooh! I also like that writer! My favorite, 'I'll Win Your Heart' and 'The Broken Pieces Left'. Hehe! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**_True Meaning of His Gift_**

* * *

It was a cold and chilly December night at Christmas Eve. The academy's Christmas party just ended and everyone must be dreaming by now. The party went well and everyone and everything was brimming with happiness. Everyone forgot about school works and problems for a while and just enjoyed the night.

Yes, Everyone must be in their bed hugging their pillows and dreaming about the things they want for christmas. Everyone except for one person. Mikan Sakura stood in front of the window watching those perfect little hexagonal snowflakes falling and sparkling as they fell and reflected the lights in her balcony.

She was waiting.

Waiting for a certain someone to come back from another dangerous mission. Holiday breaks doesn't mean a thing to the dangerous ability students. Christmas or not, whenever duty calls they must respond without complain. They had no choice.

And like usual, Mikan waited for Natsume Hyuuga to come back, worried and with a racing heart. They're not a couple if that's what you're thinking. Even if they are, the academy won't let them be and their relationship might be used against them. They just couldn't risk it. And it's not like they even know their feelings for each other.

She was already in her pajamas and her hair was let down but sleep just can't get to her. She was never able to fall asleep without seeing him at least once a day fearing that something had happened to him during his missions or if he coughed out blood again. She didn't have a clue why she care too much. All she knew was that if anything bad happens to him, she would never forgive herself. After all, she was the reason why Natsume still had to do missions.

_"Now that the little princess is gone, don't think that you will stop doing missions." Persona said in a cold tone pertaining to Natsume's sister, Aoi whom they saved from the academy's clutches._

_"That kitten of a different color, she has a rare alice. Don't you think?" This time, Persona smirked when he saw Natsume's reaction when he talked about Mikan._

_Natsume growled._

_"Don't you dare lay your hands on her!" Persona saw the fire in the black cat's eyes that glowed in anger._

_"We don't have to. I'm sure of it. You won't let something happen to her, right? Kuro Neko?" Persona walked away while touching anything near him that immediately turned black and died._

_"I won't ever let you hurt her." Natsume vowed to himself that he will protect Mikan at all cost. After all, it was him that dragged her into his darkness that she didn't even need to see._

Mikan gave out a deep sigh.

_He's late_, she thought.

For her, every second of waiting was torture. She doesn't know what might have happened to him and that made her think a lot of things that made her head ache in so much thinking and worrying. What if he managed to ran away? Was she supposed to feel happy that he finally got away from the place that took away his childhood and his happiness or sad that she won't be seeing him anymore? lonely because she got used to his presence and she can't help but long for his company? Does she even have the right to feel such things?

_She wanted him to stay._

Mikan knew it was selfish of her but she couldn't help it. She's human and no matter how selfless someone is, that person will still want something for herself. She never told him that. Mikan wanted him to be happy and away from any more danger. And danger is where they are, the Academy. Telling him her selfish wish is like asking him to die.

_He's dying._

The more Natsume overuse his alice, the more his life span lessen and Mikan could only watch and cry in secret. She never showed him tears because she knew it would only make everything harder for the both of them. Instead, she smiled for him. It wasn't a fake one but a genuine smile. Natsume would always know whenever her smiles was anything but real. She doesn't know how but he just do.

Mikan touched the glass as she saw her reflection, her fingers felt the icy cold temperature and compared it with the way she felt while waiting. Waiting has always been painful but she still continued to wait. Natsume is worth the wait. He will always be.

_Knock! Knock!_

Mikan jumped in surprise at the sudden knock. She turned to where the knock came from and saw the person she had been waiting for standing in front of her balcony door. With her earlier thoughts and worries already thrown out the window, Mikan quickly ran and opened the door to let him in.

Without another word, Mikan wrapped her arms around his torso which surprised him. Natsume closed the door and walked further inside pulling Mikan with him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him than she already is.

He whispered to her, "I'm back."

Mikan smiled, relieved and grateful that he came back unscathed. "Welcome back, Natsume."

Ah, music to his ears. Natsume never thought he'd be able to hear those words again after entering the academy but here she is, telling him the words he wanted to hear. How thankful he is to be able to meet her.

"What. Missed me?" He asked with a smirk. Mikan's eye widened as she realized that she's still hugging him and pulled away with a flushed face.

"Sorry." She muttered while looking away as she didn't want to embarrass herself further. Natsume chuckled and Mikan turned to look at him in surprise.

Natsume is chuckling.

Natsume...

Chuckling...

Natsume is chuckling...

Is chuckling...

Natsume is chuckling!

And damn how sexy his voice sounded. She had never heard him chuckle before. She did see one of those rare smiles of him that she admit was very attractive but a chuckle from him was captivating.

"You... You just chuckled!" Mikan exclaimed and pointed a finger at him while Natsume just raised an eyebrow at her.

"So?"

"You don't chuckle." She pointed out.

Natsume rolled his eyes and sat down on her bed. "I'm human, polka. I do."

Mikan stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "Then why haven't I seen or heard you laugh before? You rarely smile too!"

"I don't have any reason to." He said with his usual emotionless voice and expression. At his answer, Mikan's gaze soften.

"Natsume..." She whispered.

Changing the topic, Natsume narrowed his eye at her and gave her a scolding look. "Why are you still up?"

Mikan froze at that.

"I'm not tired yet." Mikan stuttered and she silently cursed herself for doing so.

"Lie."

"I'm not lying!" Mikan exclaimed defensively while Natsume glared at her for being noisy.

"How many times have I told you not to wait? Yet, you still wait for me on nights that I'm on missions!" Natsume scolded her in a hush tone so no one would find out that he's been going into her room at night.

Mikan's eyes widened. How did he know? "But—"

"Don't even think of denying it. I saw you." Natsume stared at her straight in the eye making it impossible to think of any excuse because of his distracting beautiful crimson eyes that always managed to detect her lies.

Mikan sighed and sat beside him. She looked away and spoke softly, "I really couldn't sleep while knowing that you're out there with the possibility of dying."

Sensing the truth in her voice, Natsume stared at the beautiful brunette beside him. "I'm not going to die Mikan," he assured her.

At the mention of her name, Mikan turned her head to looked at him. Natsume rarely call her with her name. It was always polka, polka-dots or the current print of her panty. (She was never happy with it by the way.) And when he use her name, it means he's serious.

"Trust me." He whispered.

She sighed again, "You know I do."

"Good."

He smirked while she just smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. "So what are you doing here?"

"You should know. I heard you calling my name." He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her making her back face him and played with her soft and long tresses.

"I didn't call you. You're just delusional." Mikan couldn't help but laugh a little as she heard him growl.

"I'm not. You just missed me so much that you kept on calling me. Don't lie, I heard." Natsume ruffled her hair and it was her turn to growl. Mikan turned around to face him again, kneeling on the bed and glaring at him. Girls and their hair issue...

"Did your mouth hear it instead of your ear?"

Natsume then posed as if he's thinking. "No. My heart actually," he said making Mikan's eyes widen and jaw dropped.

"My gosh! Natsume what happened to you!" She pounced on him making him lay on the bed with her on top of him on all fours not realizing her actions. She mockingly put a hand on top of his forehead then to her own. She grinned at him, "You're getting mushy!"

He grunted and silently cursed himself for saying such things.

"Whatever, teddy bears." He muttered.

Mikan looked at him horrified, "Natsume, you pervert!"

"Says the one hovering above me." Natsume watched her in amusement as he saw confusion in her face and a sudden realization. _Took her a while_, he thought.

"Don't scream," he warned.

Mikan's hand flew to her mouth then she laid on her bed beside him with her face buried on the pillow. She let out a frustrated scream that was muffled by the pillow so the only one who heard her was the annoying person beside her who was chuckling again.

Mikan faced him with a glare. "Finished?" She nodded, her frown still present.

"Close your eyes." He said, now serious. Mikan looked at him like he just grew another head. "Just do it!" Though unsure, she did it anyway.

"Give me your hand." She did as she was told and she felt him open her palm and placed something on it then closed it.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked thinking that he's done but...

"Not yet. One more." He murmured. Her eyes snapped open as she felt soft lips against her own but closed them again as she savoured the kiss. He pulled away and when Mikan opened her eyes, Natsume was already outside her room and in the balcony ready to jump to the next room. His room. Convenient isn't it?

"Merry Christmas, polka." She heard him say before he disappeared from her sight. She opened her hand to find a bracelet with black cat charms on it that looks like Natsume's black cat mask.

* * *

Next morning... December 25, 7:45 am.

"What's that cute thing!" Anna and Nonoko both exclaimed when they saw her bracelet.

"Oh this? Secret." She grinned when she saw their disappointed faces then they excused themselves because someone called them.

"His present." Hotaru stated when the two left.

Mikan nodded. "Yeah but... how did you know?"

"Are you kidding? It's obvious that he's decorating you with his trademark. He's claiming you as his, baka." Hotaru rolled her eyes at her idiot of a best friend and continued reading her book.

Mikan blushed as she tried to process the new information. Natsume is claiming her? What! She shook her head. That couldn't be possible. More importantly, she still haven't told him 'Merry Christmas!' yet since he didn't gave her a chance last night.

Mikan stood up from her seat and ran out of the classroom to look for a certain fire-caster who is currently smirking somewhere knowing that Mikan had only realized the true meaning of his gift and was now out to find him.

Heh. Now, he just need to wait for his idiotic polka-dots.

* * *

Finished! Two Christmas one-shots. It's my first Christmas out of my home country, the Philippines. :( I can manage. Just show me some snow! Winter doesn't exist in my home country eh.

-MitsukaiYuki


End file.
